Hermione Granger's Ten Rules to Being a Heartbreaker
by QueenCassandra
Summary: Hermione Granger has been a good girl her entire life. She decides it's time for a change. EWE. Complete


**Look the Part**

Hermione sits in the hair salon watching her hair fall to the ground. She's had the same hair style her entire life. When the chair spins around the former Gryffindor beams. Her hair now falls in smooth curls to mid back instead of a frizz to her waist. Hermione smiles up at the stylist. They walk to the front and Hermione pays. The brunette walks out the door with more confidence than she could have imagined.

 **2\. Dress to impress**

The purple dress falls midway down her thighs. It's sexy and backless with several strategic cut outs. Hermione slides on a pair of stilettos and readies for her date. It will be her 20th in six months and that's only this year. Hermione is dressed to kill as she walks out her door.

 **3\. Have your fun**

Hermione smiles wickedly across the table at the man that sits in front of her. She slowly slips her foot out of her gorgeously painful heels and runs her foot up her date's leg. She slowly slides her foot into his lap and settles it inches away from her target. His intake of breath is her reward.

 **4\. Play it pure**

Hermione stops at her front step and smiles. Different than her smile at the restaurant, this one is the smile of an angel, sweet and innocent.

"I had fun tonight," Hermione smiles, ducking her head and blushing

"Me too," He expects an invite in, but instead she simply kisses him on the cheek and disappears through her door.

 **5\. Leave them**

Hermione sighs, this is alway the hardest part, waiting for a chance to get them back. Leaving them is easy, just says a lies about her being so innocent and not sure about a serious or casual relationship, and, poof, their gone. Now she has to wait for them to want her back. Hermione, however, has perfected her patient scheme.

 **6\. Make them jealous**

Hermione takes a step closer to her target's best friend. His handsome looks and flirtatious nature make this ever so much easier. She can feel the other man's jealousy rolling off of him in waves. Hermione smirks, this is so much sweeter now she's playing with this man.

 **7\. Make them beg for you back**

Hermione is expecting the request for a date and accepts a couple days after receiving it. The former Gryffindor now waits in the cafe for her target's arrival. He steps in front of her. His usually guarded features now openly desperate.

"I would like to try again with our relationship," The man states trying to hide is desperation

"I don't know," Hermione coaxes the man to beg

"Please," The man pleads, Hermione would never expect that word to fall from this man's lips "Please, I want you, just you," Hermione's heart beats a little faster.

 **8\. Ignore the names**

"Honestly, 'Mione," Ginny sighs "Just find a nice guy and settle down, this whole thing of yours has been going on for three years,"

"I don't want to settle down, Ginny," Hermione has had this argument with the redheaded, new Mrs. Potter for the past two and a half years.

"You've been different these past few years, 'Mione," Ginny complains

"I'm just the same Hermione, I just have different ideas of fun,"

"Really," Ginny leans closer "Because the Hermione I knew wouldn't find being a slut, fun," Ginny gets up and flounces off.

She's been trying to coax Hermione into several relationships. Even setting her up on blind dates. It's never worked and it certainly won't now. Hermione brushes off the insult and plans for the next date. Hermione scolds herself at being so excited.

 **9\. When you dump them forget them**

This one has never been hard for Hermione. Most of the guys have been as into a casual relationship as her. But this is proving a challenge.

The conflicted brunette looks over at her bed partner. His blond hair is glowing in the moonlight. Hermione makes up her mind then and there, she's not going to give up her promise to herself because of one person.

"Sorry," Hermione whispers and she means it. She knows in the heart she's locked away that she won't forget him

 **10\. Don't fall in love**

This one may seem simple and it is, if you follow all the other rules. But Hermione is having a difficult time with this.

"Please, Hermione, just take me back," He's begged. Each time he sends her a letter or a bouquet of roses it's broken her resolve just a little bit more.

"Hermione," The blond man's voice is more serious and less desperate "This is the last time I'm going to ask. Will you go out with me? Will you try a real relationship with me?"

Hermione's heart warred with her brain. Both saying different things. Her heart had been hurt so many times that she just wanted to ignore it. But her brain had led to misery and loneliness.

Seeing her face, the man gets up and walks away, fully intending to stay away forever.

"Wait," Hermione's heart wins out "Draco,"

 **11\. Light the rule book on fire**

Hermione signs the papers as does he and they look at each other grinning. Hermione pulls the man out of the ministry office as soon as they are done and the couple races to the floo network. They land in their living room.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," Hermione beams

"I love you too, Hermione Malfoy," Draco beams back "I'm really glad you've stopped running," Hermione laughs and pulls Draco to the bedroom. She'll deal with the world another day.

It's not like her friends can say something now that she's done the very thing they told her to do.

 **12\. Screw the world**

"Malfoy, honestly?" Harry looks at his best friend like she's crazy, maybe she is

"Yes, Malfoy, or rather Draco since I'm also a Malfoy," Hermione drops the biggest bomb

"You got married," Ginny asks her eyes wide "How was this not in the papers, it was a Malfoy wedding,"

"We didn't have a wedding, we signed to papers and went on a month long honey moon," Hermione shrugs picking up her glass of champagne that Ginny had brought in "We are planning on a reception for friends and family to come to,"

"You are married," Ron checks, Hermione nods "To Malfoy," Hermione nods again "Bloody hell, I didn't see that coming,"

"Well, you have been bugging me to get married," Hermione smiles

"I guess we can't complain now," Ginny laughs and their dinner proceeds as normal. Hermione beams, happier than she's been in nearly four years.

Perhaps she will rename this list the Twelve Step Plan to Falling in Love. I highly doubt it though.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So I was inspired by** ** _Heartbreaker_** **by** ** _Marina and the Diamonds_** **. I used a couple of their lyrics but this isn't a song fic. I do hope you like it. Reviews are Welcome (and appreciated)**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or the song**

 **~Queen**


End file.
